phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShelbyPerry
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:ShelbyPerry! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 18:37, 28 May 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo We recently got word about a CD that will be released in two weeks that will have this song on it. (See the Main page for details.) Based on this, we are trying to change all previous variation to the new title. — RRabbit42 01:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) "sometimes I feel childish watching it" Don't worry, I am 22, xD. Nice anime version by the way. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) E-mail response Hello. I received your e-mail, and on the topic of it, yes, it would be fantastic for you to guest write. When we're in need of it we'll know you're available, so consider yourself listed! Thanks for taking interest! The Flash {talk} 18:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re:You seem pretty official... Hey! First, yes, I am an administrator on here. Second, I think a larger section on the Soundtrack page, or maybe a whole article like you said, would be a great idea. Finally, awesome, I can't wait to see (or rather listen to) the radio event on YouTube! Cheers, The Flash {talk} 02:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Poor quality or not, a video would be a good supplement to an article, and for the future, if you feel something deserves an article, you can make one without permission. felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Imperfect grammar and spelling can always be fixed, in fact, I just fixed the usage of a "your" versus "you're" felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::It seems someone else fixed it before I could, as expected, also don't forget to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~) felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Raya Don't feel babyish! I am just about 11 and I like it a lot! In fact I am a HUGE fan! I have a gazillion friends who like it too,all are 10 and 11. (Well, and 6, my little sister) ~Raya (P.S. Wait and someone in their 40's my dad likes it! :-) Fan art request Back in August, you uploaded a picture called File:Paf anime.png. I think that would be a good one for featuring in the upcoming newsletter. Details are in this blog. Let me know there if it can be included. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Lyric error There's a problem with the song, Busted. The 'yeah' after 'Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light' is not sung and needs to be taken out! Thanks, Bigtime43